The present invention relates to novelty gifts and more particularly, to a novelty gift with seemingly magical qualities that reveals a pre-printed message via a timed release mechanism.
People have always been fascinated with magic and the thrill of surprise. Pop-up surprise, a novel gift idea, combines both of these elements. Imagine sending a beautiful bouquet of flowers to someone. Of course that person is thrilled, but now imagine a pre-printed message that magically appears in that bouquet 24 hours after receiving it. The message could read xe2x80x9cI love you more today then I did yesterday.xe2x80x9d It""s the one, two of gift giving. Not only is the person thrilled by the initial gift of flowers, but a second surprise comes when pop-up surprise mysteriously delivers a message approximately 24 hours later.
The message is contained in a variety of compartments camouflaged by outer housings appropriate to floral arrangements. In this example, a plastic flower bud is used; however, other designs such as ladybugs, butterflies, baby rattles, miniature presents, and Easter eggs may also be used. These types of outer housings will go without suspicion when arranged with the flowers, and then the 24-hour timed release tablet dissolves, releasing the spring. This seemingly magical message now appears in the floral arrangements hours after delivery, bringing the recipient additional joy and wonderment.
Although the concept of a time-delayed pop-up message (see Schmit, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,880) and a gaseous product causing a thermometer to pop-up (see Kliewer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,499) is in existence, the idea of a timed release tablet that dissolves in water and releases a spring loaded banner which pops-up over a period of 24 hours is not anticipated by those patents.
Because there are no other products that reveal a pre-printed message, which pop-up by way of a timed release tablet, this one of a kind idea stands alone as a unique and novel gift idea.
It is therefore an object of the invention to seemingly magically reveal a pre-printed message 12 to 24 hours after receiving a floral arrangement with a pop-up surprise.
It is another object of the invention to design the outer housings to blend naturally when arranged with any bouquet of flowers.
It is another object of the invention to have the ability to be assembled quickly, easily, and safely.
It is another object of the invention to be easily cut to size with normal floral tools.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novelty gift idea with seemingly magical qualities that reveals a pre-printed message via a timed release mechanism. Because of its design, pop-up surprise blends naturally when arranged with any real bouquet of flowers. Two of its main components include a pop up mechanism designed to resemble a flower stem, and the outer housing. A silk bud is used for the outer housing in this example. Other outer housings are optional. The outer stem is green in color and made of plastic. The silk bud (outer housing) is a stand-alone piece designed to house the banner on which the pre-printed message will be written. The silk bud (outer housing) is designed to snap on the top of the outer stem. A spring and a plastic (polypropylene) pop-up rod are parts of the internal mechanism designed to pop the banner up through the silk bud (outer housing). A timed release tablet made up of sodium citrate and sodium acetylsalicylate is glued in place with a water soluble glue with a 12-hour melting time. These two components dissolve in water over a period of 24 hours releasing the spring loaded pop-up rod that pushes the banner up through the silk bud (outer housing), revealing the message. Optional outer housings, such as butterflies, baby rattles, miniature presents, Easter eggs, or anything that matches the theme or intent of the floral arrangement, may be manufactured.